


Undercover under the moon

by marvelhearts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers/Teenwolf crossover, Awesome Clint, Back to highschool, F/M, First fic please be nice, Good Deucalion, Human Jackson, Hurt Clint Barton, M/M, Poor Stiles, Senior Clint, Werewolf Clint Barton, everybody wants Clint, super strong Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelhearts/pseuds/marvelhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple undercover Fury said. Clint Barton scoffs when he thinks about that.<br/>This mission was way more then he ever asked for.<br/>His life changes for ever.<br/>While trying to get his life back to normal he discovers something.<br/>It may be true love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start

“You want me to go where?! ” Clint almost yelled.  
He was in the conference room to discuss his upcoming undercover mission.  
Fury had told him that there were strange things going on in a town and that they needed to keep an eye on it.  
He was going to be send to the high school because he looked young but he was still one of world´s best assassins so he would be fine if something happened.  
He was fine with that but then Fury told him the name of the town.  
Fury raised an eyebrow. “Beacon Hills, Agent Barton. Is there a problem with that? ”.  
uh yeah. That town is even more boring than listening to Tony talk for hours about god knows what!.  
“Well no but..” he started but got interrupted by Fury.  
“ Great. Now there are no more problems” Clint almost certainly thinks he sees Fury´s one eye glare angrily at him  
“I´ll go on with the instructions without someone interrupting me”.  
Now he´s certain Fury glares at him. 

Fury talks for half an hour about stuff Clint already knows.  
He makes his grocery list in his head while waiting for Fury to finish.  
When Fury dismisses him he hands him his file.  
“Guess I´ll see ya in six months” he waved when he passed the director and quickly got to his car.  
Well not his car, actually Tony´s car, but that´s not important.  
He drove to the Avengers tower and was waited up by Natasha.  
“Hey” she greeted. He parked the car and walked towards her.  
“Hey” he smiled at her and together they walked inside the tower. 

“I´m taking a shower” he announced once they entered the elevator.  
She gave a nod and a small smile “Don´t be too late for dinner Hawk”.  
He smirked “wouldn´t think about it”.  
She got out on her floor and didn´t look around when he closed the door of the elevators and went to his floor.  
He stepped out and while walking to the bathroom he pulled off his shirt.  
In the bathroom he stripped himself further and stepped under the shower.  
He turned the water on and let out sigh when the warm water hit his stressed shoulders. He had trained before he went to Fury and didn´t properly took care of his muscles after shooting his bow. Which he now really regretted, man that hurted.

He only stepped out of the shower because Jarvis warned him that it was dinner time and he was expected to be there.  
He would rather be out with Natas but the good captain wanted a to eat together.  
He quickly dried himself and then Clint put his pants on, picked up his undercover file and grabbed a gray shirt.  
While stepping in the elevator he put it on.  
As soon as he stepped out the elevator he was grabbed in a bear hug by Thor.  
“Eye of the Hawk! I´m glad you are able to join us!” the god said while almost squeezing the named archer to dead.  
“Well, I won´t be any more if you don´t stop hugging me” Clint managed to say with a small smile. Thor immediately let´s him go “I´m sorry Hawk”.

Clint shrugs him off and sits down on the couch with Natasha sitting next to him, Steve drawing something and Tony and Bruce bitching about something he can´t follow. “Okay, so pizza it is” Clint said after a few minutes. He orders the pizzas and while waiting for the pizza to arrive he opens the file and starts reading who he is supposed to be this time.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Maybe I want more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before Clint leaves Tony tells him something that could change everything between them.

It was late in the evening and Clint couldn't sleep.  
He tossed around in his bed, not nervous for his mission but something was nagging him and he couldn't ignore it.  
Finally he couldn't take it anymore and slipped out of bed  
He trew a quick glance at his digital watch that told him it was 23: 14.  
He sighed and made his way to the kitchen.

Everybody was asleep except for Tony, Jarvis informed him.  
He wasn't surprised.  
The genius slept close to never.  
Clint was actually starting to get worried a bit.  
Seriously, it's not normal for a person to sleep half an hour in three days.

Clint opened the fridge and decided that he needed to talk to Thor about drinking less beer.  
There was only half a bottle left and he knew he had bought 3 sixpacks two days ago.  
He grabbed the bottle anyway and went to his usual spot on the roof.  
It was raining but that didn't bother him.

Clint sat down on the edge and took a sip of his beer.  
He sat there for hours.  
His beer was finished quickly but he didn't really care and threw his empty beer bottle as far away from the ledge as possible into the darkness of the night.  
His hair was wet and his soaked T-shirt clung to his body.

 

Suddenly he felt a presence,  
Clint looked over his shoulder and came face to face with Tony.  
"Hey'' he said and looked at the city around him .  
It was a beautiful night and the lights of the city made him feel peaceful.  
"What are you doing here Bird Boy? It's raining oceans and you're soaked."

Tony sat down next to him and protected them both from the rain with an umbrella.  
Clint nodded a thanks but didn't answer Tony's question.  
They just sat there in silence for minutes.  
Until Tony spoke up "Clint?".  
Clint looked up and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah?".

Tony looked at him.  
For a second Clint thought he saw a flicker of lust in the billionair's eyes but quickly shove the thought away.  
"Before you go.." Tony swallowed and looked down "You need to know something"  
Before Clint could response Tony gave him a gentle kiss.  
"I love you Clint" Tony whispered against his mouth.  
Clint was stunned and couldn't move anymore.

Only when Tony deepened the kiss he pulled away.  
He never thought of Tony as a possible lover for him and he didn't want it.  
No matter how much he liked Tony, it was as a friend not a lover.  
"Tony" he whisperd.  
He saw that Tony understood he didn't want him.  
Tony trembled and tears streamed down his face.

"Tony. I'm so sorry" He knew he hurted his friends feelings and that nothing could make that right again.  
But he couldn't leave for 6 months while leaving Tony behind with a broken heart.  
"Please, Don't be mad at me" he almost begged, tears were streaming down his own face now.  
Tony stood up and so did he.  
"No, it's my faulth. I shouldn't just have kissed you. Sorry" Tony said sadly and quickly ran inside.  
Clint was still a bit stunned and didn't immediately go after the man.

Moments later a scream snapped him out of his zone, Tony.  
It was a heartbroken scream and chilled Clint to the bones. He needed to talk to Tony.  
He almost ran after him but something held him back.  
Guilt maybe?.  
He didn´t know and right now it wasn't the most important thing on his mind.

However, when he did go inside again Tony was nowhere to be seen.  
Clint knew he could never go back to the amazing friendship he had with Tony.  
He wanted more then everything then to tell his 'friend?' that he loved him.  
But that would be a lie.  
Clint cared a lot about Tony, he really did.  
Just not enough to start a relationship.

He felt awful and stalked of to the gym to work off some anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment, that would be great.  
> Sorry if my english isn't very good.  
> It isn't my first language


	3. Trying to keep it cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is triggerd.  
> Maybe dangerous, maybe not.  
> Let's find out

He was at the gym for hours.  
It was 03:16 but that didn't stop him.  
He was punching at the punching bag.  
Well, I guess that it was supposed to be one.  
It looked more like someone completely wasted put some homeless guy's clothes togheter and hung it up.

His already soaked T-shirt was now officially ruined.  
It was torn at the edges and showed some parts of his shoulders and stomach.  
His knuckels were bleeding heavily and his left wrist hurted a lot but he didn't stop.  
It was all his fault.  
All his fault that Tony was emotionally wounded and he needed to be punished for that.  
Deep down he knew that it wasn't his fault he felt nothing but friendship for Tony but his whole childhood said diffrently.

''Clint'' a voice asked from behind him.  
Cap.  
He ignored Steve and kept on punching.  
''Clint. Stop and listen to me''.  
...............  
Nothing.  
He didn't respond.  
He felt like he couldn't.

A strong, warm hand was placed on his shoulder.  
A feeling flowed trough his body.  
Not anger, not pain, It was the weirdest feeling ever.  
It felt like a trigger was pulled.  
Out of instinct he grasped the hand, pulled the body behind it over his shoulder and pinned Steve down.  
''Don't touch me'' he hissed.

Steve didn't look scared, just really surprised.  
''Clint, do you realize what you just did?'' he asked with shock on his face.  
Clint sighed in frustration but kept Steve pinned down.  
''Of course I did, I'm right he..'' suddenly it hit him.  
He.. had..pulled....Steve, of all people, the strongest 'human' ever, over his shoulder like it was nothing.  
He was pinning Steve down, right fucking now!  
Holy shit!  
He was absolutely, totally, completely fucked.

He gasped, let go of Steve and ran away from the gym as fast as he could, which was really fast.  
He had no idea where he was going.  
Until he was facing a certain, crying genius.  
Tony was crying like the world just ended.  
Clint felt horrible for being the cause of that.  
''Tony, hey'' he just said and immediatly wanted to punch himself.

Tony looked horrible.  
Crying really didn't suit him.  
''Gosh Clint, I'm so sorry. I.. just.. sorry'' Tony cried softly.  
Clint led him to the couch and they both sat down.  
''It's okay. I'm not mad at you'' he said softly and placed a hand on Tony's shoulder.  
The said man looked up at him with a disbelieving look on his face.  
''That's a lie. Why are you here anyway?'' Tony said a bit harsher then he ment to.  
''I..ask Cap as soon as I'm gone, Okay? something happend and I didn't actually know what to do so I went to you. To apologise''

''Clint, you don't need to aplogise. I'm so stupid, This is my fault. Everything. Please don't blame yourself''  
He shook his head.  
''Listen carefully. I'm gone for half a year, maybe less if I'm lucky, and I can maybe call once every two weeks.  
You're not going with me and we will not have much contact.  
I'm going to blame myself a lot and you're going to get over me and forget you ever had feeling for me.  
I care about you a lot but love is too much.  
Everyone I ever loved is dead or evil and while I trust you enough to protect yourself I can't have you handle with my problems.  
Please promise me this? I'm begging you this as a friend who doesn't want to lose his best friend.''

Tony was quiet for a while but then shakingly nodded.  
''I'll try. For you''  
Clint smiled softly.  
''I know and you need to know that you are the most wonderful man I have ever met. Which is saying a lot coming from me''  
Tony actually managed to give a small smile.  
''Don't die''.  
He chuckled. ''Don't worry about that. In Beacon Hills dying is as far away from reality as it could be.  
No kidding. They should have a sign that says 'Warning, Deadly boring''  
Tony wiped away his tears and laughed a little. ''I'm trying to be serious here''  
''So am I. Deadly''

They sat there for a while until Clint decided that he needed to get some sleep.  
''I'm going to take a nap. Uhh..See you before I go?''  
Both were a bit awkward.  
Tony nodded. ''Yeah,yeah. Sure. I'll be there''  
Clint stood up and stretched his arms.  
''Bye Tony''  
''Bye Merida''  
''Asshole''  
''Bitch''  
He laughed and felt reliefd that they still were friends.

At 04:07 he was lying in bed.  
He was tired but somehow couldn't fall asleep.  
Something was tugging at the edge of his mind.  
Then it hit him.  
What he had done with Steve.  
What should have been impossible.

He sighed heavily.  
''Jarvis, turn up the lights to 40%''  
''Of course Clint'' the AI said and slowly the lights turned on.  
He mutterd a thanks and got out of bed.  
He went to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face.  
He looked at himself in the mirror.  
''I'm fucked'' he said to himself.  
''I believe that's not true'' Jarvis said.  
''Oh Shut Up'' he said and went back to bed.  
Coulson could wait a little longer in the morning.  
He was going to sleep for a few hours.


	4. Saying goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting for so long. I had neither time or wifi or inspiration for a very long time. I promise I'll post a chapter every week from now on. This chapter isn't very long but I'll try to make the next one much longer.

The sound of his telephone ringing woke him up.  
He yawned and stretched his arms.  
Then he decided that it was to early to answer the phone or get out of bed, even though he didn't know what time it was.  
He was going to sleep for a few more hours and then eat a big breakfast or brunch.  
Hell,did he know!

He felt like he was forgetting something important.  
But Clint being his usual self ignored the feeling and hoped the goddamn phone would just shut up or he would make it.  
Luckily for him Jarvis answered the phone for him.  
"This is Jarvis, Mr Coulson. Agent Barton is awake but still in bed. Please call back later".  
"I want Agent Barton on the SHIELD base right now" a slightly irritated Phil Coulson answered.  
Phil Coulson...  
Shit! The mission!  
He knew he was forgetting something!

He quickly picked up his phone.  
"Phil,hi"  
"Good morning Barton. We were supposed to meet at SHIELD base at 5:30. It's 6.46. I suggest you get here right now"  
"I'm coming"  
Phil hung up.

Clint sighed and stood up to get dressed.  
Since he would be pretending to be a high school student and not a grown up agent, he didn't put his normal working gear on.  
He went with a white t-shirt, black pants, black/purple shoes and a leather jacket.

Phil had all the stuff (clothes and things an 18 year old normally had) so he only grabbed his phone and his favorite knife.  
He put the knife beneath his sock so nobody would see it but he would still have a weapon with him on the airplane.

Clint walked down the hall towards the elevator while scrolling through his phone when he bumped into someone.  
That someone he realized was Steve.  
"Uh.. Hi"  
Steve looked him up and down once and replied with a polite "good morning Barton".  
For a few moments there was an awkward silence between them because neither of them continued walking.  
Clint himself because he saw that Steve had something to say.  
He knew exactly about what.  
Just as he opened his mouth to ask Steve if he was going to say something Steve started talking.  
"I think it's best for us to forget about what happened in the gym. We should check you for anything alien though but I think that can wait until you've returned from your mission... Also Tony is looking for you. I believe he's in the living area." He added after a moment of hesitation. Clint nodded and started to walk away again when Steve stopped him. "And Clint?" The person in question looked at him."Be careful"."I will" Clint replied seriously, not feeling the need or mood to make a joke.  
They said their goodbyes and Clint quickly continued his way to the living area.  
Tony was indeed where the captain had told him he would be.

Tony was asleep on the couch with his legs dangeling off the edge of the couch. He was snoring slightly.  
"Tony" Clint called out softly.  
The other man woke immediately.  
He looked around to see where the voice had come from and Clint could see his shoulders tense when he saw him.  
Tony sat up and muttered "I thought you left without saying goodbye".  
Clint sat down.  
Only now did he notice the bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks.  
He cursed softly "shit, sorry!. I overslept."  
He saw Tony's shoulders relax again and the genius rubbed his eyes before answering. "It's okay. You were up pretty late last night. You should really sleep more."  
Tony said with a small grin.  
Clint hit him on the shoulder playfully.  
"Says mister 'I'm still awake at 5:30 and I haven't slept in 4 days'."  
Tony looked 'almost' hurt.  
"I do not do that!" He exclaimed.  
"No, of course not. You would never". Clint said with a smirk.  
Tony huffed and crossed his arms like a small child.  
Clint laughed.

They sat in silence for a while and Clint knew that he should go but he felt like he had already gotten his best friend back. Just a few hours ago the genius seemed heartbroken but now he already was getting over him. Or was he even really?.  
Maybe he realized that he never truly loved him. Maybe...  
Clint knew that it would still take some time before they would be okay but he believed that after a few months apart, during which he hopes Tony would let go off what could be love for him and perhaps even fall in love again, they could be like they were just a short time ago.

Finally it was Tony breaking the silence.  
"Shouldn't you be leaving? You're already late."  
Clint shook his head once to clear his mind and then nodded. "Yeah".  
Both stood up.  
Clint pulled Tony into a hug.  
Tony seemed surprised but immediately hugged back.  
"We'll be fine." Clint whispered and felt Tony softly move his head up and down against his shoulder in a nod. "We will. I promise. Now off you go. Agent won't be happy that you're late.".  
They released each other and Clint walked to the elevator...alone.  
The doors opened and he stepped in.  
He turned around to face Tony.  
The other male had a sad look on his face which was very unlike him.  
"Tony. Wipe that look off your face. According to Stevie, you're way prettier when you're happier."  
Tony looked at him like he had just grown tentacles which made Clint laugh.  
"Bye, you maniac" and saluted at him mockingly before the doors closed.  
He heard Tony shout after him.  
He couldn't hear it properly but is was something along the lines of 'go fuck yourself,birdbrain!'.  
He could literally hear the smile in he words though.

The elevator took him down to the garage.  
At first he didn't know which car to take but eventually went for what he knew was the most expensive car Tony owned.  
He got in but not before writing the following on a piece of paper and sticking it with an arrow to the wall closest to where the car was parked. The note said:  
"Dear Tony,  
I stole your car.  
I'll try not to ruin it completely.  
:P"  
He added the emoji with a smile.

Soon he pulled up on the highway.  
He turned the radio on and immediately turned the volume up as soon as he heard one of his favorite songs play.  
His fingers drummed along on the steering wheel and sunshine shone on his face.  
Now that he thought about it, a small vacation (yes, he had found Beacon Hills that boring (even though he had only been there for 2 hours once)) actually sounded nice.  
He smiled and sped up the car.


	5. Don't look back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint arrives in Beacon Hills. This can only go well...

Soon he reached the S.H.I.E.L.D. base and after a quick chat with the guard he was let in.  
Clint spotted Phil before he was even out of his (Tony's, but let's not mention that ;) ) car which wasn't much considering that Phil stood 7 meters from him with a look that promised Clint a slow and painful death if it took any longer.  
Clint generally thought of Phil as a nice guy but he could be scary as hell if he wanted to be.  
"Hi Phil" He greeted uncertainly "sorry I'm late?".  
"You missed your flight Barton. Unlike private planes, regular airplanes don't wait for lazy assassins"  
For the second time that morning he saluted mockingly with a lopsided grin on his lips.  
"Yes sir, understood"  
Phil sighed deeply.  
"Shut up Clint and get in the S.H.I.E.L.D. car"  
"Hmm.... how about no?"  
"Clint" Phil looked at him with a look of desperation  
"Fine, fine. I'll get in the car"

After Clint was finally seated in said car Phil started driving.  
1 minute later his superior spoke up.  
"You give me a headache Barton" he spoke and rubbed his head to prove his point.  
Clint grinned "No problem Sir, I do it with pleasure".  
"That's no news"  
"Ooohh, getting sassy now, are we?"  
"Clint?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Shut up" and soon added was "again"  
Clint was full on smirking now and Coulson felt the need to smack the brat against his head.  
Then he realized he was Phil freaking Coulson and did just that.

"Ow! what was that for?" Clint yelped.  
Phil didn't answer but now wore the smirk instead.  
"Ass" Clint muttered.  
Phil almost couldn't hold back the smile forming on his lips.  
"You're talking about yourself, I assume?" Phil said as seriously as he could.  
"Haha, very funny. Love you too" Clint punched his shoulder playfully.  
"I don't recall saying such thing"  
"You should. I'm awesome"

Now let's look at what Phil thought of Clint.  
Clint annoyed him. A lot.  
But at the end of the day the archer was like family to him.  
Despite that Phil couldn't hold back a deep sigh.  
"You're hopeless"  
Clint already opened his mouth to reply but Coulson cut him off before he had the chance to speak by changing the subject.  
"Anyway, your flight now leaves in 40 minutes. It's 20 minutes to the airport. Oh, and your stuff is in the back. I suggest you read through the file once more."  
Phil knew that the only way to keep Barton quiet was to keep him busy.  
Unfortunately for him this didn't always work.  
Phil sent a quiet prayer to God that it would be the first.  
Luckily for him it was.

Well..... for 10 minutes.  
Then Clint spoke up.  
"Phil?"  
"Yes, Agent Barton?"  
"What exactly am I supposed to do in Beacon Hills? Especially as a high school senior?"  
"That stands in the ..."  
"Yeah, yeah. The file" Clint interrupted him "But it says something along the lines of 'something fishy is going on, find out what it is and solve it' and the many reports of mysterious deaths. But how am I supposed to do that as a high school student? I get that I look young but wouldn't it be handier if you'd sent me or someone else as an adult? They'd let me access things easier then they would let a 17 1/2 year old"  
Clint did have a point there.  
"That's true, but it all happens with and around people 'your age'. Also if you'd get caught, I know you won't but still, they'd trust you easier and let you go. We also bought the house next to the sheriff's. As you can read he has a son Stiles. He's a smart kid who breaks into his father's computer, phone and such sometimes. He goes to the same school as you so if you can you should try to make friends with him. If he trusts you he'll perhaps show you some of what he finds" Phil told him.  
"Ahh, that makes sense" and Clint was quiet again.

Shortly after they arrived at the airport.  
Phil parked the car and both got out.  
Phil handed him the bag that contained everything he would need.  
"You'll have to hurry. The plane leaves soon" Phil said and handed him his ticket and passport "good luck"  
"Thanks" Clint smiled and started to walk away.  
Then he remembered something and turned around.  
"Phil, quick question. The car?"  
He had asked for a special car to drive while he would be in Beacon Hills.  
Phil replied with a small smile "It's waiting in the parking lot of the airport there. The keys are in the bag"  
"Great! Bye then!"  
"Don't screw it up Barton"  
Clint grinned "I would never"  
He waved and walked away for real this time

Clint quickly went to the where the plane would depart and soon he was on it.  
He had a seat at the window and, as his neighbour fastened the seatbelt of the small uncomfortable chair they all sat in, Clint agreed with himself that private planes were way better.  
Nevertheless, he fastened his seatbelt.  
To say he wasn't used to flying in a normal plane would be an understatement.  
Clint had never flown when he was a kid due to the fact that neither his parents nor Barney could afford it.  
When he had left the circus he had flown a few times but always hidden somewhere on the plane because well let's be honest, he couldn't afford it either.  
As soon as S.H.I.E.L.D. had signed him he had learned how to fly a Quinjet and he'd never taken the regular plane since.  
Clint sighed as he waited for the plane to take off.  
It took a really long time and despite being the world's best sniper he was very, and I mean Very, bad at sitting still.  
When they finally did leave, he couldn't wait 'til they landed.  
Unfortunately the flight would take over 8 hours.

Taking a good look at his neighbour, he decided that the man wasn't a threat and let himself relax.  
He didn't sleep though.  
He was too scared of getting a nightmare and then having to explain why he, accidentally, killed his neighbour who tried to wake him.  
Instead he chose to just look out of the window and enjoy the view.

8 and a half hours later a very relieved Clint Barton picked up his bagage and walked to the parking lot.  
It was crowded and normally he would be really suspicious of everything that moved even the tiniest of bit off.  
However, today he didn't feel the need and decided just to keep an eye out for real threats.  
Soon he found the spot where the car of his dreams was parked.  
He whistled through his teeth and ran light fingers over the car.  
It was a black Chevy Impale '67 and damn she was beautiful!  
Clint had never taken much interest in cars but once he had seen a young man driving the Chevy and he had fallen head over heels for the car.  
When he was asked what kind of car he'd like for this mission he had named the Impala as fast as humanly possible.  
Clint had been worried that Coulson might have picked a red or white edition so he was glad to see that the car was a beautiful shade of black.

He threw his stuff in the trunk and slid into the driver's seat.  
He smiled when he turned the motor on and could practically feel it purr under his butt.  
If nothing happened in Beacon Hills, which is what he expected, he could drive around for hours in the car and never get tired of her.  
He slowly drove out of the parking lot and after 2 short hours he was very close to Beacon Hills.  
Clint saw the sign coming up that welcomed him to the town.  
He felt a strange tingeling under his skin.  
It felt like something bad or exciting was going to happen but he didn't know what the feeling really meant.

As he drove closer and closer to the border he felt the tingeling sensation increasing and his blood pressure rise.  
What on earth was happening to him?  
He was just driving to a border, that's nothing dangerous.  
Clint shook his head once as if to shake the feeling off...  
Then he crossed the border...

It was like a thunderbolt hit him all of the sudden.  
He felt lightheaded and had to try his best not swerve on the road.  
He pulled of the road.  
He breathed in and out slowly in an attempt to calm himself.  
Clint couldn't control the feelings that were now flowing through him.  
Fear, anger and power..?  
What had just happened?  
Why hadn't this happened when he had visited a few years ago? Why now?  
He felt incredibly weird and wished Natasha was with him.  
She'd have known what to say and what to do.  
Clint pulled himself together as well as he could and drove off again.

It was starting to get dark as he pulled up on the driveway of his new temporary home.  
The house was pretty big, with brown brick walls and a slightly raised front porch.  
The garden wasn't much but he immediately started thinking of ways to at least make a training area and perhaps some traps for intruders.  
He'd have to set them up the way no one could see them or go off whenever a neighbour/possible friend came in his garden.  
Lucky for him Phil had packed some high tech Stark equipment so he should be able to make some good ones.  
Clint nodded approvingly to himself.  
He'd get started on that in the morning.  
Right now he felt like sleeping for a long time.  
He could actually do that he realized.  
School wouldn't start for another day so he'd have tomorrow to sort all his stuff out.  
As he got out of his car he didn't notice the figure watching him through a window in the house next door though.

Stiles had watched as a car pulled up and had excitedly looked out the window in hope of catching a glimpse of his new neighbour.  
He knew that it was single man but that was about it so he dialled up his friend Scott with a grin when he saw the car door opening.  
It was already pretty dark so it was hard to see the man's face.  
The man got his bag out of his trunk and walked towards his front door.  
As the man stood in front of the door and the automatic lights flickered on, Scott answered "Hi Stiles, what is it this time?"  
Stiles didn't answer. His jaw had dropped to the floor.  
The light illuminated the man's face and damn he was hot!  
He was perhaps a year or two older than Stiles with short dirty blond hair and had a jaw line to kill for.  
"Stiles?" Scott asked through the phone "You with me?"  
The man openend the door, stepped inside and closed it behind him which put him out of Stiles's line of sight  
This snapped Stiles out of his trance.  
"What? Did you say something?"  
Scott sighed on the other end of the line.  
"I did. I asked what the world ending problem was this time" his friend said dramatically.  
Stiles, not hearing the slightly sarcastic edge on his voice, happily told him.  
"So you know that I'm getting a new neighbour right? Well, he just arrived"  
"And why is it so important that I'm called? Is he God?"  
"Dude, he could as well be. He's like super hot"  
"God bless us, He has finally send someone to fulfil all your dreams. Run outside and ask him to marry you"  
Stiles stuck out his tongue then realized his friend couldn't see him and said unhappily "you're mean".  
Scott snickered "Aww, sorry Stiles. You could also always try the Derek method. You know, stalk him creepily all day and night."  
"I guess I'd better go imitate sourwolf then. Night Scotty"  
"Night Stiles".  
Scott hung up and Stiles immediately set an alarm on his phone.  
If he'd wake up in time perhaps he could say hi to his new ridiculously handsome neighbour.  
Soon he was lying in bed and stared to the ceiling of his room.  
Maybe this guy was actually nice and they'd get along really well.  
Maybe....  
Stiles closed his eyes and drifted of to sleep.

Clint, at this moment at least, was still awake while the teenager next door fell asleep.  
He didn't have a lot of stuff with him so he didn't bother with most of the content of his bag but he took out his weapons carefully and cleaned and sharpened them as good as he could.  
They were the only ones he had with him so he would have to be very careful with them.  
After a good while he was finally done and decided that testing the bed would be a great idea.  
Changing clothes could be done later.  
Of course as soon as his head hit the pillow he felt his eyelids drop.  
The strange tingeling feeling was still there but he was too tired to really care and with a final thought of fuck it he closed his eyes completely and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, finally another chapter! I'm writing the next few chapters now and expect to post at least one other chapter this week.  
> (Spot the really easy supernatural reference;) )


End file.
